


Two Single Hearts

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece, zosan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons and Humans walk among each other. Sanji is a priest who helps the demons walk among human's. But an encounter might change his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's All You're Fault

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, I finally am gonna publish my work. Please tell me if I misspell something or what not. Without a further ado. Enjoy~

Two Single Hearts 

\- Chapter One: It's All You're Fault. 

There is a small town were demons and human's walked among one another. The demons hide there true selves by drinking a potion that will turn them human for three days. This potion has a special name, what they call Glint. But if they wish to stay human forever, they must get a kiss from true loves kiss from a human. But. If they don't love them, the human turns into a demon and stays that way. There is no reverse for them. There is a law in this town, if the demon is not in there human form within 24 hours they will be sent back to the underworld until they are able to get the potion. If the demons from the underworld wanted to come to the surface they would have to be sent to a church where they would get there potion and be ridden of there sins. They are also are held to follow the rules that the priests give them. If not and a demon harms or kills a human. Then they are torn of there surface abilities and stay in the underworld. In the underworld there is a king, he is a great King mending ways between human and demon. He has never been seen by a human or demon. Rumors go around saying he has three heads and nine arms. Also a scar cut across each of his left eye's along with a long nasty one down his chest. They say he got that one from battle with the previous King. But these are all rumors.  
"Usopp! Stop making up nonsense!" Sanji snapped.  
Sanji and Usopp were priests at the church between surface and the underworld. They granted those who were worthy of the human body for demons who begged for it.  
"It's true!" Usopp said.  
Sanji adjusted his glasses looking at a clipboard. Names of demons appeared on the blank sheet of paper.  
"Our new arrivals will be here soon so shut up. Before you get us killed."  
Usopp grunted picking up his clipboard. There was a broken chime as a loud howl and laugh broke through the room. The bottom of the church floor pooled open with demons with red skin and dark hair. They all laughed and howled like the animals they were.  
"Alright you animals two single file lines before my friend and I hurry up so we can get you all out of here and out of my church." Sanji spat.  
And they followed the orders of the twisted eyebrowed priest. Sanji checked one by one handing them purple bottles and they turned human before leaving. The days like this were long, at least these were only once a week.  
"Hey Sanji, I can finish up here you can go on home." Usopp said.  
Sanji looked up to him, "You sure?"  
"Yeah go home and enjoy yourself."  
Sanji closed his book, "Thanks I'll see you tomorrow."  
He packed his bag before leaving, some demons were seen at night roaming around. Which was alright they would go at night to get more of Glint. Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets getting up to his apartment. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He froze, a pungent smell of metal and sweat lingered in his apartment. Sanji pulled out his dagger flicking on the light. Sitting on his couch was a demon. Sanji stepped closer as his head rose looking up at the blonde. The demon cracked a smirk showing off his sharp teeth. There was a scar across his left eye and only one red eye gleamed at him. Sanji swallowed shutting the door. The green haired demon chuckled petting the fluffy white cat that purred in his arms.  
"How did you get in here?" Sanji asked.  
"The King granted me this wish." He said.  
"The King?"  
The demon nodded stretching his arms on the back of the couch. He had two smaller horns and beside them was two longer ones. Was this the King that Usopp was talking about? It couldn't. What would a King want with him?  
"So, why are you here?" Sanji asked.  
He chuckled, "I've heard a lot about a blonde priest so I figured he was you. I wanted to experience what you were like for myself. Why don't you have a seat? I won't bite. Hard."  
Sanji sighed taking off his glasses and set down his bag putting the dagger inside. He sat next to the demon and pursed his lips.  
"Do I get your name or?" Sanji asked.  
"You can call me Zoro."  
"I'm Sanji."  
Sanji felt something snake around him and watched as the blood red tail wrapped around his hips.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Sanji gulped.  
Zoro chuckled, "I want you Sanji."  
Sanji furrowed turning to Zoro, his sharp tongue licked his lips.  
"I-if you kill me you'll be sent to the underworld and you'll never be able to-"  
"Relax I won't hurt you."  
Zoro grabbed Sanji and pulled him in close. Sanji flailed in his grip trying to get away. Zoro pinned him down to the couch, his tail flicked away from Sanji's waist and traced down Sanji's jawline. Before cutting down Sanji's shirt and exposed his pale chest. Zoro went down to kiss his neck but, Sanji moved. There eyes widened as lips pressed against lips. Zoro pulled back and swallowed hard. Sanji sat up across from him. His skin as red as blood, his eye was red and horns curled around the sides of his face like a ram's. Zoro was in awe, Sanji looked so much more appealing to him. His eyes trailed to the skin tight black leather vest and shorts.  
"Well this turned out better then I expected." Zoro smirked.  
Sanji blinked at him, "What are you talking about?"  
Sanji noticed out of the corner of his eye a flicking red tail. He turned to it but it wasn't Zoro's. It was his, he grabbed the red tail with a heart tip. He noticed his arms and hands blood red. Sanji staggered up and away from Zoro. Looking at himself.  
"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU YOU MARIMO!" Sanji cried holding his tail in a tight fist.  
Zoro took he liberty to take a better look at Sanji's new form.  
"I never expected you to be a lust demon." Zoro chuckled.  
"A what?"  
"You know how you have different races here on the surface? Well we have different races in the underworld. Which is your greatest sin."  
"Then what are you?"  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out."  
"Well it's still your fault! I can't change back! I'll stay a demon forever!"  
Zoro chuckled, "Well, there is one thing."


	2. Sanji the Lust Demon

\- Chapter Two: Sanji the Lust Demon

"What do you mean? You can't reverse this!" Sanji snapped tossing his tail, "Why were you even here?!"   
Zoro sighed getting up and walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sake, water, a strawberry and an egg.  
"Answer me when I'm talking to you demon!"   
Zoro slammed the door and glared up at him. In a flash Zoro stood before him, he tilted up Sanji's chin pulling him closer.   
"Listen, if you want me to help you then your going to have to trust me. Do you understand? Give me anymore lip and I will make sure you regret it. Got it?"   
Sanji pulled away crossing his arms, Zoro tossed his cape behind him and walked back into the kitchen.   
"Your not like the other demons, your different." Sanji said.   
"I was born different." Zoro said pouring the sake in a bowl.   
Sanji walked into the kitchen and watched Zoro mix up some kind of potion.   
"So. What you making?"   
Zoro bit into the strawberry and sucked the color and juice out of it. Sanji watched in amazement as Zoro mixed in the egg and water before spitting the juice of the strawberry into the bowl. Zoro picked up the bowl going to the living room and sitting down on the floor. He rummaged in his pocket and added a pinch of powder before a cloud of pink exploded from the bowl. Sanji walked over and sat next to Zoro. In the cloud a face appeared. A head of a reindeer.   
"Chopper, I need your help." Zoro said.   
"What did you do now Zoro?"   
"Well, I turned a human into a demon. But, this was accidental. He wishes to be turned back human. Can you help?"  
"You can get glint."   
"Permanently."   
"Well, I guess I can help you out. I have a potion that should do just the trick. Your going to have to meet me tho. On the top of Thunder Mountain head through the forest you can't miss it. but you only have seven days or I can't undo the curse. Just don't get lost."   
"I'll be there in five."   
Chopper giggled before the smoke disappeared. Zoro picked up the empty bowl and took it back to the kitchen. Sanji jumped up and clapped his hands together.   
"When shall we leave?" Sanji asked.   
"Tomorrow night, it's almost dawn. Fresh start to get supplies and head out." Zoro yawned.   
He walked back to the living room and flopped down on the couch. He looked over to Sanji folding his arms behind his head.   
"It's nice up here, you have so many colors." Zoro said.   
"Haven't you been to the surface before?" Sanji asked.  
"Heh, never. I've never stepped out of the underworld." Zoro turned away, "I'm going to bed so get some rest."   
"You can stay in my spare room if you want." Sanji suggested.   
Zoro smirked and turned to him, "Can I stay in your room?"   
"What?! No way!"   
Zoro sat up and got up folding his hands behind his back.   
"Why not?"   
"Because I just met you! I'm not having you stay in my bed!"   
"Well if we're going to travel together we should get used to sleeping next to each other."   
"And you call me the lust demon."  
Zoro walked closer to him, "It will be fun come on."  
"Whatever just stay on your side of the bed."   
Sanji turned and went into his room Sanji's cat mewed to him. He opened the window letting the cat outside on there balcony. Zoro leaned against the doorframe, watching Sanji looked at himself in the mirror by the window. Touching his horns and sharp ears. Sanji opened his mouth poking and prodding his fangs and sharp canines. Zoro pulled off his cape and dropped it to the floor. Sanji turned to the black thick wings folded to Zoro's back.   
"Whoa. You have wings?" Sanji asked.   
Zoro turned to him, "Yeah I told you I was born different."   
Sanji got up and admired the black folded skin. Zoro stretched one out around Sanji. He smiled touching the skin softly with his fingers.   
"There amazing. Maybe with these we can get to the mountain faster?" Sanji asked.  
"Only for a price." Zoro hummed.   
Sanji's smile faded and his curled brow furrowed, "What do you want?"  
"You."  
Zoro poked his chest only to slowly drag deeper down Sanji's body. He batted Zoro's hand away.  
"Not a chance!" Sanji huffed.   
"Then I guess we're walking to the mountain." Zoro said.   
He sat on the bed only to sink down in it. Zoro's eyes widened turning to the soft bedding.   
"Haven't you seen a bed before?"   
"Our beds are very different. We sleep on bed's but they are more hard then soft."   
Zoro flopped down on the bed as the softness devoured him. Sanji lied next to him as Zoro was soon to fall asleep. Sanji flicked off the light next to his bed and cuddled up in his pillow. His eyes felt heavy seeing the sun rise a bit before falling asleep.


	3. On Our Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's now a demon, he only has seven days to get to the mountain. Will he make it in time or will he remain a demon forever?

Chapter Three: On Our Way

Zoro woke up that afternoon he yawned and stretched out his arms and back. He looked over to Sanji still asleep, he lowered his arms and slumped looking at the sleeping blonde. Zoro would miss those blue eyes and pale skin, but. Zoro liked Sanji better this way. He brushed away some of his blonde hair from his face. Zoro pulled his hand away he got up and cracked his back. He tried to pull his tail away but it was stuck. Zoro turned to Sanji's tail curled around his. He smiled to himself before slowly freeing his tail. Zoro yawned a jaw breaking yawn before pulling on his cape and leaving the room. Then left the apartment, Sanji sat up hearing the door click closed. He looked over to the empty side of the bed.   
"Idiot's gonna get himself killed or arrested." Sanji huffed.   
He got up trying to find his shoes but all that sat were a pair of black leather high heeled boots.   
"You've got to be kidding me." Sanji growled.   
He picked up the boots and slipped them on. They came to his thigh as he snapped them into place. He zipped them up before standing up. Surprisingly Sanji had good balance in heels that made him a few inches taller. Sanji peaked outside before stepping outside and locking his door. He stepped down the steps and peaked out, people walked by but he didn't see Zoro.   
"Idiot." Sanji muttered.   
A hand was paced on Sanji's mouth and a head nuzzled against his.   
"Looking for someone?" Zoro hummed.   
Sanji glanced over to him pulling his hand off.   
"You can't be out here! We can be arrested or killed!" Sanji snapped.   
"I know, but I already got what we needed."   
Zoro rummaged in his pockets for two tickets. Sanji plucked one from his hand and looked at it.   
"Ferry tickets? How did you get these without being caught?"   
"Like this."   
Zoro snapped and Sanji shrunk down a bit. He looked seeing his shoes lost the height he once had before. And now came eye to eye with Zoro.   
"That's better."   
"How did you do that? Can I do that?!"   
"Well you would have to stay a demon with me forever."  
"Not a chance."   
Zoro chuckled, "Then I guess I'm the only one who decides what you wear."   
"Don't. You. DARE." Sanji hissed.   
He smirked snapping and Sanji was completely and utterly naked and exposed to Zoro. Sanji squeaked covering up what he could of himself.   
"Give me back my clothes you jerk! We're in public!" Sanji growled  
"I'll give you back your clothes with a price." Zoro hummed.   
Sanji cocked a brow as Zoro leaned in close pinning him to the brick wall behind him.   
"A kiss. A meaningful one."   
"Forget it I'm not kissing you."   
"Then I guess your be naked then."   
Zoro turned and walked out to the street.   
"Wai-wait! Fine! Just come back." Sanji called.   
Zoro turned back to him pulling him close. Sanji sighed leaning in and kissing the green haired demon. Zoro hummed snapping and Sanji's clothes reappeared. Sanji pulled away and started to walk off. His heart burned with want, he wanted more of Zoro. His sin started to kick in. Sanji took a breath and the burning in his heart began to fade as the thought of Zoro disappeared.   
"So where should we go first?" Zoro breathed in his ear.  
Sanji squeaked backing out of the ally into the street. The people walking froze, soon backing away from him or walking far around him. Zoro stayed in the shadows of the ally folding his arms over his puffed chest.   
"Is the Marimo afraid of a little sunshine?" Sanji teased.   
"No. I don't like being seen during the day." Zoro grunted.   
"Awe poor thing, suck it up. We have to go to the church. I need my friend to get some things for me."   
"Alright I'll meet you there."   
Zoro snapped, he then disappeared. Sanji looked around but, he was gone. He's probably already at the church. Usopp should be there right? Sanji started to walk down to the church. People shielded there children away from him as he walked down the street. Sanji felt uncomfortable walking among them. They looked at him with terror or short glares. Is this how demons felt? The treatment they got from the humans? Was this how he treated them?   
"It's disgusting how they look." A man muttered.   
Sanji stopped and turned to the man smoking next to his friend. They muttered to each other about the way he looked. Sanji turned away and walked down the street until he got to the church. Zoro sat outside spinning his tail around. He perked up seeing Sanji, he smiled getting up as Sanji approached him. But his smile faded as Sanji looked upset looking up at him.   
"Is that how you all feel? The way us humans treat you? I thought it was peaceful between us all."   
"Yeah, us demons are always treated like dirt in our normal form. Some of us don't like to change to fit into what humans call a perfect world. No one likes different. That's why I have been in the underworld for so long."   
Sanji rested his head on Zoro's chest, "I'm so sorry, once I turn human again. I'll fix this. I. I will."   
Zoro chuckled, "Come on, let's go inside."   
Sanji pulled away as they went inside. Usopp was counting bottles for the next coming up day. Then turned to Zoro and Sanji. He flipped a few pages, his eyes scanned through the page not finding there names.   
"Your not on the list." Usopp said looking up at them.   
"Usopp it's me, Sanji. I need you to do me a favor."   
"Sanji?!" Usopp laughed putting down his clipboard.   
Sanji started to fume, Zoro looked over to him. As Usopp's laughter continued Sanji's hair began to catch on fire. Sanji crossed his arms as his tail flicked back in forth in anger. Sanji stomped on the ground causing his whole body to be set on fire. Usopp shut up as Zoro stepped away a bit. Sanji's fire died down as he noticed to burned carpet under him.   
"Wh-what just happened?" Sanji asked.   
"You've already gotten your power." Zoro said.   
"Power?"   
"I'll explain later, talk to your friend."   
Sanji turned back to Usopp, "I need you to do me a favor. Can you gather food for us and whatever you can find to drink."   
"Why can't you do it yourself?" Usopp asked, "I can just give you some Glint and you-"   
"I've seen the way these people treat demons and I'm not going to hide this form from them. We're going to leave at night so I can change back into a human in seven days. Can you please do this for me?"  
Usopp sighed, "Fine, but we're even after this."   
"Thank you."   
Usopp gathered a small bag and an empty sack before leaving and locking up the church.   
"So mind explaining this power?"   
"Well, every demon has a power. As from what you could see yours was fire. Once you control your power there is so much you can do with it."   
"How can I do that?"   
"Once we get to the forest I'll teach you. It's quiet simple, now I know how to spark your power."   
Sanji huffed turning away, his heart burned again being alone with Zoro was getting worse. His blood pumped faster as his thoughts turned dark and dirty. Zoro reached out and touched his shoulder. Sanji hissed stumbling back onto the ground. He growled looking up to the green haired demon. Zoro chuckled and held out his hand. Sanji took his hand and Zoro helped him up. But, Sanji tripped on his own tail. He collided into Zoro's chest and clung onto Zoro's neck. Sanji looked up to a smirking Zoro.   
"If you wanted to cuddle all you needed to ask." Zoro hummed.   
Sanji's face grew a darker red and pushed Zoro away.   
"I- I tripped."   
Zoro chuckled, "If you say so."   
As night fell Usopp came back with a bag full of food Zoro was exploring around the church while Sanji lied on the floor watching Zoro.   
"Why are you lying on the floor?" Usopp asked.   
"So I don't embarrass myself any further." Sanji said.   
Usopp set the bag down next to him.   
"There now hurry up and change back. So we can get the church back in order."   
Sanji sat up and rummaged through the food. He smiled getting up as he and Zoro left to the ferry. A few demons walked with them up into the ferry. Sanji watched as Zoro avoided eye contact with any demon that looked over at him.   
"Hey, are you okay?" Sanji asked.   
"I'm fine. Like I said I don't get out much." Zoro said.   
They got in line to get on the ferry. Zoro and Sanji handed a man their tickets while they hole punched them. Zoro leaned against the railing secluded himself from the others. Sanji walked up to him and leaned against the railing with him. Sanji's tail brushed against Zoro's making Zoro turn to him.  
"You sure you're okay?" Sanji asked.   
"Peachy." Zoro grumbled.   
They looked out on the lake as the Ferry started to move and set out to the other side of the lake.   
"So. How can you tell the difference in races with demons?" Sanji asked.   
"Well, lust demons have heart's for the tip of there tails. And curled horns. Envy has short numbs for horns with a long snake like tail. Gluttony has sharp teeth and a tail like a dragon, they have sharp claws to eat with and two thick horns sticking out of its temples. Pride are centaurs with one horn sticking out of there forehead. Greed look allot like Envy's but, the tail. Greed has a feather like tip to its tail. Anger has short horns sticking out of its head with the basic sharp arrow tip tail. Last is Sloth, they have large horns like a wild animal. I think you call them deer? And they have short tails you can only see if there naked." Zoro explained.   
Sanji eyed down Zoro, his tail had a spade like shape to it. He had wings and had four horns. He's nothing like he described the others to be.   
"Then what are you?"   
Zoro chuckled and turned to him, "I already told you I'm different."   
"Then what race are you?"   
Zoro thought for a moment and scratched the back of his head.   
"I guess you can call me a lust demon. Or put me in that category."   
"For a guy that wants me by his side your pretty quiet about yourself."   
"What do you want to know?"   
"Well, why haven't you left the underworld?"   
"Okay give me a different question."   
"Then why me?"   
"I already-"   
"The real answer."   
Zoro sighed and hung his head looking down at the water.   
"Because. You've been so helpful to the demons. I don't know I just wanted to meet you and I get you in this mess. Heh. Some great introduction I made."   
Sanji smiled a bit and scooted closer nudged him.   
"It wasn't that bad, you've opened my eyes to see how broken this world is. I can't believe I thought this world was so perfect."   
Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji as his tail hooked to Sanji's.   
"I'll make sure you get turned back. I swear on my life."   
Sanji looked up to him, his heart throbbed he wanted Zoro. Maybe, being a demon wasn't so bad. Sanji snapped out of it and turned away, he couldn't. He had to turn back human. But, in the bottom of Sanji's stomach he wanted to stay this way.


	4. Demon Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro are finally have reached the island. But is Zoro hiding something from Sanji? And the truth finally comes out.

As about an hour goes by they arrive across the lake, Sanji could see the mountain. But would they make it in six days? Sanji huffed, he had to have faith that they would make it in time. Zoro hopped off the ferry and helped Sanji down. A few demons howled and ran into the forest. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other with a confused look before they followed after them and stood a large building. It was a deep red with soft flames on the roof.   
“How did this get up here?” Zoro asked.   
“What is it?” Sanji asked.   
“A demon bar. Come on lets go get a drink.”   
Zoro and Sanji went into the bar, the room was filled with demons of all sorts. Zoro maneuvered through them with Sanji following behind. He looked to the few that looked like Sanji but different hairstyles and hair colors. But, none of them looked like Zoro. Sanji and Zoro got to the bar, he ordered a couple of drinks for them. Sanji nudged into a demon with darker spots on his face. His hair black as night and he held a dark pink hat with heart tassels. His golden eyes flicked over to Sanji's red ones.   
"Heh, lust." The man chuckled and kissed the hat.   
Sanji noticed his short horns and snake like tail. Envy.   
"I haven't seen you before, you must be new."   
"Oh yeah, because this guy kissed me."   
He turned to Zoro leaning against the counter.   
"Heh, never seen him before either. Oh name's Law."   
He held out his hand and Sanji shook it.   
"I'm Sanji. What's with the hat?"   
"Don't ask about the hat."   
A sharp hand rested on his shoulder, Sanji turned to a man with dark red freckles across his face and a sharp smile. His hair was long and black with two thick horns sticking out of his head. Gluttony.   
"I'm warning you about the hat, you'll cry. Like allot. Trust me I know, my brother and I have cried."   
"It's just a ha-"   
"It's not JUST a hat."   
"Wait you said you had a brother?"   
The man nodded and smiled, "Luffy!"   
There was a puff of black and he was latched onto the taller man's arm. His large black eyes smiled to Sanji. He had two small horns sticking out of his straw hat. He could be another Envy. But his tail flicked with a feather like tip. Nope, Greed.  
"This is Luffy my littlest brother. Oh and I'm Ace."   
"I'm Sanji I came here with my friend Zoro."   
Zoro turned to them and the two smiled to him. Luffy puffed away onto black smoke and sat on Zoro's shoulders.   
"What are you. You got four horns."   
Luffy leaned over looking eye to eye with Zoro.   
"Are you Asura?" Luffy asked.   
"I'm not Asura." Zoro grumbled.   
"Who's Asura?" Sanji asked.   
"Who's Asrua?!" Ace cried, "Why the greatest king ever known! But none of us have seen his face. We really want to, some of us want to meet him and give our thanks."   
"But, he's always busy." Law finished.   
"Why are you wearing this cape? Isn't it hot here let me help you get that off." Luffy said.   
"Luffy wai-"   
The cape was taken off and the bar got quiet as Zoro backed up into the bar.   
"Asura." Law muttered.   
"The demon with wings." Ace said.   
"Look I can explain I-"   
The bar howled with cheers, Zoro looked to the smiling faces. A few came up and talked to him.   
"What kind of demon is Zoro?" Sanji asked.   
"He's a rare type, Sodomy." Ace said, "Wait you said you were friends? With the king? And he kissed you?!"   
"I uh. I'll be right back." Sanji said.   
He got up and disappeared into the crowd of demons before he stepped outside and sat on the steps. Sanji held his head and listened softly to the crowd of chatter and soft music. Zoro was the king the whole time, but what would he want with him? The clouds got darker and it began to rain on him, Sanji didn’t move he was too deep in thought. Black hooded over Sanji’s head, he looked up seeing Zoro standing next to him with a wing outstretched over Sanji’s head.   
“Were you even going to tell me? Asura?” Sanji asked.   
Zoro growled, “Don’t call me that, I don’t want you to call me that.”   
Sanji stood up batting Zoro’s wing away, “Why should I?! Why should I even believe anything I say?! Are you really going to take me to someone who can reverse this?!”   
“I am taking you to him, that’s why were all the way out here!”   
“How am I supposed to know?! You could be lying to keep me a demon! Why did you even come to my house! I want the truth this time!”   
Zoro’s face softened as he folded his wings behind his back.  
“You want the truth?” Zoro asked.  
Sanji nodded folding his arms across his chest.   
“Alright, fine. I’m the king of the underworld, I’m also known as Asura. I’ve never left the underworld let alone my own kingdom. Until two nights ago, I left because I fell in love with a human. And that human, was you.”   
Sanji was struck, completely in shock, Zoro the king of the demons in love with him.   
“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I wanted to have a little fun with you. but.” Zoro sat on the steps, “I turned you into one of us. First thing tomorrow I’ll fly you up to the mountain so you can change back. And I’ll leave you alone forever.”   
Sanji sat down next to him, “Don’t beat yourself up, I shouldn’t have been so harsh. We have a few days to explore this island so let’s make the best of it. I don’t want you to leave forever, I’ve had allot of fun learning about you and us demons.”   
He scooted closer to Zoro and kissed his cheek, Zoro turned to him with a confused look.   
“As much as I want to stay with you, I have things back home I have to take care of.” Sanji said.   
Zoro chuckled wrapping an arm around Sanji and smiled resting his head on Sanji’s. He sighed shutting his eye, hoping in his heart that Sanji would stay with him.


	5. Strange Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has just come out of being the king of the demons. What will Sanji do? Stay with home? Or will something change his mind.

They sat for a while until the rain stopped and the night soon started to become dawn. Zoro looked down to the blonde who was fiddling with his tail. Sanji was debating if he wanted to stay a demon, or go home with the rest of his friends. Sanji shook the thought out of his head. They would of come all this way for nothing. 

"Come on let's get going, if we want to get there in the next six days then we better start now." Zoro said. 

Sanji sighed as they both got up and left towards the mountain. 

"What's it like being a king?" Sanji asked. 

"It's pretty boring, and dull." Zoro said. 

"I bet you have ladies falling in love with you all over the place." 

Zoro chuckled, "Too bad your not gonna stay a demon. You would like it there. I'm surprised your keeping your desires in." 

Sanji felt his body heat up thinking of the lewd things of Zoro and him. 

"I uh, I figured how to control them." Sanji said. 

Zoro looked over at him, "You won't be able to keep it in any longer, you'll snap one day." 

Sanji looked up to him while Zoro stopped and pinned him to a tree. Sanji gasped as Zoro hovered over his ear. 

"And once you do, I'll be there to help you take care of your needs." Zoro breathed in his ear. 

Sanji moaned softly while Zoro kissed his neck and pulled off. Zoro smirked at what a mess Sanji could be with just a few little moments. His tail flicked with irritation while he tried to calm himself down. Sanji's head was now swimming of all the things Zoro could do to him. Sanji slumped against the tree and hung his head in defeat against his own thoughts. There was a soft splash having Sanji look up to the small pond of water. He looked up to Zoro and frowned. 

"Go stand over there and don't turn around I'm gonna go for a swim." Sanji said. 

He got up brushing off his leather, maybe the cool water will calm him down. Zoro leaned against a tree with his back turned to Sanji. He took off his boots stepping on the grass and unbuttoned his vest. Pulling it off and dropping it on his boots along with his shorts. He stepped into the cool water rubbing the water on his arms and chest before getting deeper to about his navel. 

"You better not be looking!" Sanji snapped. 

He secretly wished he was. 

"Yeah yeah whatever. What are you doing?" Zoro asked. 

"Bathing." Sanji said rubbing more of the frigid water on his skin. 

"What's that?" 

Sanji turned to Zoro's winged back. 

"You haven't bathed? Ever?" Sanji asked. 

"We don't need to, us demon's keep clean by our desires or our sins." 

"Then, I guess you can join me but if you lay a hand on me I'll kick you into next week." Sanji huffed. 

Zoro chuckled pulling off his boots and his black baggy pants along with his cloth lazily tied to his shoulder. Sanji turned away as Zoro got into the water. 

"Okay now what?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji grunted turning to Zoro, but his eyes met the matted scar across his chest. Sanji touched the matted skin as Zoro watched his hand trace over the healed skin. 

"Is this bathing?" Zoro asked. 

"No, I was just admiring your scar. How did you get it?" Sanji asked. 

"I defeated our old ruler, he was a strange king. He craved for wine on the surface. He was an alright ruler but he never faced me until one day I stormed the castle. And I killed my own father, Dracule Mihawk."

Sanji's eyes widened looked up at him. Zoro took Sanji's hand and placed it on his cheek he nuzzled against the soft palm.

"And one day my son will kill me too. Once he does, I'll die happy knowing I met you."  
Sanji embraced him, Zoro chuckled hugging him back. 

"That's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me." Sanji said. 

Zoro hummed as Sanji pulled back. His heart didn't burn with lust but kept up with the beat of love. He smiled turning away and scooping up water and dumping it on Zoro's head. He shuddered at the cool feeling and tensed up. 

"It would help if you knelt down or something." Sanji said. 

Zoro knelt down in the water as Sanji bathed him in the cool water. 

"It also would help if you would relax."

Zoro sighed letting his body relax as Sanji rubbed the cool water on him. He hummed as Sanji worked on his hair getting some of the dirt out. Zoro hissed as Sanji touched his horns and backed away from him. 

"What are you doing?!" Zoro snapped.

"Bathing you." Sanji said. 

"Don't you know never to touch another demons horns?" 

Sanji shook his head, "What's the problem." 

Zoro smirked and stood up, "I'll show you." 

He reached out and rubbed his thumb on the curve of Sanji's horn. He felt weak and venerable to Zoro. 

"It's a demon's only weakness." He said pulling away. 

Sanji touched his horn but he didn't feel weak. 

"It's only when another demon touches your horns." Zoro said. 

"Well you should have nothing to worry about. I won't hurt you." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro chuckled and pulled him close scooping him up between his thighs. Sanji blushed being exposed to the king is demons. 

"And you shouldn't worry, I'll keep you safe." Zoro's voice spoke thick with want and pleasure. 

Sanji cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly before Zoro softly nipped Sanji's lip asking for more. He granted Zoro's wish and let there tongues fight for dominance. Sanji began to burn again with lust, but the blood rushed lower to his-

"Zoro!" A woman cried. 

They pulled apart as Zoro growled setting Sanji down. 

"Damn it." Zoro muttered. 

"Zoro where the hell are you?!" She called again. 

He pushed Sanji into some tall grass and put a finger to his lips. He kissed Sanji one last time before sitting on the shore of the pond. 

"Zo- There you are you uncultured green haired swine." She spat. 

"What do you want now?" Zoro groaned. 

She had long orange hair with two short horns sticking out of her head with the basic sharp arrow tipped tail. Anger. She was dressed in heels and a short black dress that fit her curves in all the right ways.

"Well, I just thought I would check up on you and make sure your not dead. But here you are butt naked swimming in a damn pond." 

Zoro rolled his eyes as the woman lectured him. She stopped and sniffed the air. 

"Zoro you son of- who else is here?" She asked. 

"It doesn't matter Nami, why are you here?" 

She pulled out a paper from her bag and handed it to Zoro. 

"We're going to have a war against the human's. They want us to stay in the underworld forever." 

"What?!" 

She nodded, "I already read it over. Many times." 

Zoro read it over anyway, the humans wanted to keep the demons because some weren't getting glint and staying demons. 

"If we could only get someone to talk to them." Nami sighed. 

"I'll do it." Sanji said trudging out from behind the tall grass. 

"Would you look at that, Zoro's keeping his little boyfriend from me." Nami hummed. 

"We really aren't-"

"Your that priest guy that Zoro's always talking about." 

"Shut up." Zoro huffed.

She giggled but her giggles subsided when the sun was brightening up the island. 

"If you want to help you have three days before the war starts. So whatever it is you guys are doing take it seriously." 

She disappeared with a simple spin. Sanji climbed out of the water and sat next to Zoro. 

"So. You ready to Change me back to save the demons?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro sighed, "Yeah."


	6. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro have to stop the war between both of there kind. But what will happen when they meet the boy.

Sanji and Zoro dried off and redressed themselves before they headed up the mountain. Zoro pulled out one of his swords attached to his hip and cut down branches and vines that got in there way. Sanji's heart sank, knowing that he and Zoro couldn't be together anymore. Both of there homes being torn apart by differences and sins. 

"Zoro." Sanji said. 

He stopped and turned to Sanji, "What is it?"

"I want to stay with you. Live in the underworld. Rule beside you, and take up my dream of being a cook. But. If I have to return human to save you. I'd do it." 

Zoro chuckled slightly, pulling Sanji closer and kissed him softly. 

"Don't worry, I'll come back to visit you. In secret of course." He winked. 

Zoro took his hand as they made it up the mountain. He groaned sheathing his sword. 

"I'll just fly us up." Zoro said. 

He took off hovering above Sanji and held out his hands. Sanji took them as Zoro lifted them up and took him high above the forest and sitting on top of the mountain was a small house. It was strange as Zoro brought them closer to it. He set Sanji down before landing next to him. 

"Welcome to Choppers." Zoro said. 

"Chopper?" 

The door was thrown wide when a little boy with large antlers on his head stepped out. He crossed his arms and frowned. 

"I am the great Chopper! Please come inside!" 

"He's just a boy." Sanji whispered. 

"Don't underestimate him. He may seem small. But. He can do more then the average human." Zoro said. 

He took Sanji's hand leading Sanji inside the small house. Sanji admired all the things in jars and powders and all sorts of things. The boy rummaged in his cupboards before frantically going around. 

"Where did I put that?" He huffed. 

The boy pouted thinking. 

"Why did we see him as a reindeer?" Sanji asked. 

"Because that's what he wants you to think he is. When he was younger he saved a reindeer and that reindeer dedicated his own life to Chopper. But. A hunter. Took him away. And. Left Chopper all alone. Well until I took him in." Zoro said. 

Chopper lit up running up the stairs. Sanji slipped his hand into Zoro's and rested his head on his shoulder. He chuckled wrapping there tails together and kissed his head. 

"I'm going to miss you." Zoro muttered. 

"I know. But. I hope you win." Sanji said. 

"You know I will." 

Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck as Zoro snaked his hands around his hips. Sanji stared up into his only eye as it was filled with passion and love. 

"Zoro." Chopper said. 

They turned to the boy holding a blue glowing liquid. 

"You love him don't you?" Chopper asked. 

They pulled apart looking at the small boy. Chopper looked up at him sadness and a heartbroken expression was plastered on his face. 

"Chopper, I know. But. It's the only way we can save both of our kind. A war is to break out between the demons and the humans. If I don't get back to the underworld to help settle things down. Then. All hell will break lose. Sanji. He has to stay here to talk to the humans and help fix this." Zoro explained taking a knee. 

"It's not fair! You two love each other! I've waited 600 years for you to find someone Zoro! And. Now that you have only to be torn from him!" 

Choppers eyes filled with tears clutching tight to the bottle. Sanji knelt down as Chopper sniffled. 

"Look, it's the only way we can save all of us from a war that is unnecessary for all of us." Sanji said, "We are both willing to risk our relationship to have both of our kind to live in peace." 

Chopper looked at the bottle before looking up at the two.

"Just hand it over Chopper." Zoro said. 

The boy nodded wiping his freckled cheeks and handed the glowing bottle to Zoro. He smiled and ruffled Choppers curly brown hair. 

"That's my boy. Thank you Chopper. You saved the human and demon race." 

"Win the war Zoro." Chopper whimpered. 

The boy cried as Sanji and Zoro soothed him to sleep and Zoro brought him up to his room. Sanji sat on the couch and looked at the bottle. 

"You gonna drink it or what?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji looked up to Zoro leaning against the doorframe. 

"Come here." Sanji said. 

He chuckled walking up and sat next to Sanji. He set down the bottle on the coffee table and pulled Zoro close. 

"I just. One last time. Before I turn human." Sanji said. 

"Sure." Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji leaned in and kissed him softly, before nipping at his bottom lip making Zoro hum. The kiss grew deeper and deeper as Sanji's hands weaved into Zoro's moss hair. But he soon pulled back after his heart started to crave for more. Sanji embraced Zoro nuzzling in his neck. 

"I'm going to miss this." Sanji muttered. 

"Yeah. I know." Zoro sighed embracing Sanji back. 

They pulled apart as Sanji picked up the bottle and uncorked it. He paused for a moment as Zoro reached out and stroked his hair. Sanji chugged the bottle having him drop it and groan. He held his head as the horns, tail, skin all changed back to his normal. Human. Form. Sanji pulled back looking at his pale palms.

"I can't believe, something I wanted so bad. Was something I now I loath." Sanji said. 

Zoros hand never left his head, "It's the you I fell in love with. Come on. Let's go stop this war."


	7. Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji had come to an agreement to have Sanji talk to the humans. But will one of the priests make it a bit harder for Sanji?

Sanji and Zoro stood in the living room, both looking upset and broken. But, sacrifices had to be made. They walked out of Chopper's place. The boy looked out his window watching the two go down the mountain. Tears welded up in his eyes as he turned away from the window and climbed back into his hammock bed. Sanji and Zoro didn't say a word to each other. Avoiding contact, and physical contact. Except glances from one another. 

"Zoro I. I wish it didn't have to come to this." Sanji sighed. 

"Neither do I. But. Don't worry. I'll win, and once I do. I'll take you back and make you mine." Zoro said. 

Sanji cocked a curled brow at that, as a soft smile was curled on the demon's face. 

"I guess I should fly you down there, the ferry will be here soon." Zoro said. 

They took hands before Zoro outstretched his wings and flew them to the docks. Zoro folded his wings behind his back as they saw the ferry in the distance. 

"Sanji, I need to tell you something. I may not have a chance to tell you later." Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to him, "What is it?" 

Zoro held his hands and kissed his fingers and looked up at him. 

"This whole mess, I never intended for you to turn into a demon. I never intended for you to come all the way out here to change you back to help save a-" 

"Zoro it's fine." 

"Let me finish." 

Sanji sighed reaching out and stroking his cheek, Zoro nuzzled into his hand as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

"I never intended to fall in love with you, sure I liked you before. But this little time we spent together. This. Moments like this. It warms my lonely heart. It helps me forget about locking myself away in my own castle strengthening myself to find something to protect. And. I'm glad I found something to protect." Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled with tears welling up in his eyes, he embraced Zoro sniffling softly in his chest. 

"Sanji. If I don't win, I'm glad I got to spend this time with you while it lasted. I'd rather wait another 600 years to see you again." 

"Don't say that, don't you dare say that. This war will end with you being the victor and we can be together again." Sanji cried. 

Zoro chuckled softly before wiping Sanji's cheeks, the ferry howled with a whistle having the two perk up. They turned to the ferry inching closer before turning back to each other. In the distance, the demons from the bar stood on the outskirts watching there King say his goodbyes to a Meir human. 

"That's Sanji in his human form." Ace muttered. 

Luffy stepped out showing himself in daylight. 

"Asura!" Luffy cried. 

Zoro turned to Luffy as the boy stepped further out. 

"Are you going to leave us for the humans?" Luffy asked. 

"No, I'm not." 

"But Asura, you've finally stepped out of your kingdom just to be with a human." Ace said stepping out, "Your so happy."   
"And it's a sacrifice I'm willing to take, were on the verge of war with the humans. They want to send us back to the underworld. And Sanji is risking himself to go talk to them and stop it. If he doesn't succeed we will go to war and fight for our place on the surface." 

The ferry soon docked having Sanji look up at Zoro and kissed the corner of his lips. He slipped from Zoro's grip and headed up on the ferry. The demons emerged from the forest and stood on the field around Zoro. Zoro stood looking up at Sanji his arms crossed and his chest puffed. Chopper trotted down and stood next to Zoro, before turning into his demon human form. He clutched onto Zoro's pants as they watched the ferry start to leave. 

"Zoro!" Sanji called. 

He glanced up to the blonde, tears rolling down his cheeks and clutching onto the railing of the ferry. 

"I never told you! You've opened my eyes to this broken world, you've shown me your ways. You've been so kind to me, and. I'm in love with you too. Once this war is over we'll be together again I promise." Sanji cried. 

Zoro bit his lip and clenched his fists, a single tear rolled down his cheek as the ferry started to float away. Sanji sunk to his knees clutching onto the floor of the ship. Zoro inhaled before howling up into the sky. Sanji perked up as Chopper took a breath and howled with him. Luffy stepped forward putting a hand on Zoro's shoulder. He howled into the sky along with Law and Ace. The others joined in making tears flow down Sanji's cheeks. The howling soon got softer and softer as Sanji floated away from the island. He cried out on the back of the ship until he was left with nothing but exhaustion and nothing more to cry. He soon arrived at his home town, people watched him walk down the cobble stone path to the church. He was still in his demon outfit, his heels tapped down the path. He stood before the church and looked up to the building. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. People were curious about what he was going to do. Sanji glanced over his shoulder seeing he had an audience. He smirked before looking back to the church, he took his first step up the stairs to the church. His heels clicked against the cement and tapped up. Until he got to the top and stepped up into the church. The priests turned to him as Sanji stepped on his cigarette.

"Sanji!" Usopp cried. 

"Stop this." Sanji said. 

"Stop what?" Smoker asked. 

"Stop this damn war against the demons! They have done nothing wrong! For the past three days I have been a demon. I walked among them. I've seen the pain they have been in because of us. And now you want to take there freedom of being on the surface away." 

The back curtain opened as Spandam walked out. He was one of the head priest, that ruled over the other priests. 

"You speak the tongue of a demon." Spandam said. 

"Because I was one! I was a demon for three days! I've experienced there pain. Don't start this war against them." 

"My boy, they haven't followed our rules and must be punished. It's you fight with us or die in the battle with them." 

"Usopp. I met the king." Sanji said. 

"You did?!" 

Usopp trotted down the stairs and up to Sanji. 

"What's he like was I right?" 

Sanji chuckled, "He is a very nice man. He took care of me, and protected me. You met him too, the man I brought with me." 

"That was the king?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" 

"Because at that time, I didn't know. I found out that night when we went to a demon bar." 

"A demon bar?" 

Sanji nodded, "It's actually quite amazing." 

"Since you are so fond of them. Why don't you go stay with them?" Spandam spat. 

"Because I wanted to stop this war. We don't need to have this war. We can just leave them be, let them be who they are. Just leave them be. They haven't done anything to us. Not even one demon has killed a human. Not even one. If I could get one to talk to you, would you talk with him?" 

"I don't see what's wrong with talking with them, so I'm with Sanji." Usopp said.

"I agree, if we at least talk with one we can reason with them." Smoker said. 

Spandam growled, "Fine, you have a day to find a demon. But good luck. I sent all the demons back to the underworld. If they had glint or not." 

"Fine, I'll figure out a way." Sanji said. 

He then stormed out, searching far and wide for a demon. But. Spandam was right. All the demons, weren't there. Sanji stood panting softly looking around for someone. Just any demon that escaped Spandam's power. He sighed as the sky crackled and it started to pour. He looked up to the dark sky as rain poured down on him. Sanji fell to his knee's clutching onto the ground. The rain poured on his back. 

"I-I failed you Zoro." Sanji muttered. 

The rain stopped, Sanji looked up seeing a man with tuft green hair holding an umbrella above him. He wore a white shirt with black pants with a green sash around his hips. There was a scar across his left eye and a tattoo of a sword on each of his inner forearms along with a coat over his shoulders. 

"You going to catch a cold." He said. 

"Don't bother. Leave me be." Sanji said turning away. 

"Sanji, look at me. Don't you recognize me?" 

He blinked and turned back to the man, he knelt down and held out a hand. 

"I thought you could use some help." 

"Zoro?"


	8. A Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has turned human to speak with the humans to stop this war. But. When things go wrong does Zoro change his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this has a good ending. Just we gotta shead some tears first.

A/N: There's a good ending I promise. But before that. We need to shed a few tears. 

Zoro smirked helping Sanji up he wrapped his coat around Sanji's shoulder's. 

"How did you know?" Sanji asked. 

"I had to keep an eye on you some how, come on. Let's get you home." Zoro said. 

He wrapped an arm around Sanji and took him home. 

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Sanji muttered. 

Zoro chuckled, "This gave me an opportunity to let me see you one time before the war. First thing tomorrow we will go to the church and I will personally talk to them." 

Sanji smiled nuzzling closer to him, they went home finding Usopp petting Sanji's cat. 

"Usopp, what are you doing here?" Sanji asked. 

He turned to them, "I had to tell you Spandam said if you couldn't find someone by tomorrow morning he was going to go and attack the island you went to yesterday." 

Zoro's fists clenched, "He's going to attack the bar."

"Who's this Sanji?" 

"It's Zoro, the demon from before." Sanji said. 

Usopp fell to his knees and bowed before him, "Please don't hurt me oh great Asura." 

Zoro chuckled softly as Sanji sighed and went to change. Zoro pulled Usopp onto his feet and patted his shoulder. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." Zoro said, "Unless you hurt Sanji, or any of the demons." 

Usopp shuddered to the red glint in Zoro's eye. 

"So Asura-" 

"Call me Zoro, Asura is my name in the underworld." 

"Oh, well Zoro. What brings you here. Why have you been with Sanji this whole time?" 

Zoro turned to the shut door, "I love him." 

"You love Sanji?" 

"I do, I didn't think I was going to see him again. But when I was watching him fight for us. I had to help. I noticed more demons back in the underworld, I came to help them. And see him again." 

Zoro pulled out a sphere and tossed it into the air. It stuck up in the air spinning around until it turned into a head. It was a man with long brown hair braided back. A cigarillo sticking out of his lips and had one curved horn sticking out of his head. He had tribal marks around his dark red eyes. 

"Asura, when shall I prepare the troops?" He asked. 

"Before tomorrow morning, wait on the outskirts of the forest and don't move until you get my signal. Do you understand me Wiper?" Zoro asked. 

Wiper sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Stay on the outskirts of the forest until you give your signal. Just don't take too long." 

"You have my word. But don't move until I say so." 

The head disappeared as the ball dropped back into Zoro's hand. Usopp was amazed at this kind of magic. 

"That's amazing, how did you do that?" 

"Don't underestimate a demon's magic." Zoro said. 

The door opened as Sanji was dressed in his button up shirt and some pants. 

"I guess I have nothing to worry about. Sanji is in good hands." Usopp said. 

He walked past Zoro and patted his shoulder, Usopp smiled before leaving the two. Sanji smiled sitting on the couch. Zoro sat with him holding him close, brushing his blonde hair out of his face. Sanji hummed on Zoro's shoulder. Before they fell asleep holding each other. As the sun rose the next morning, Sanji and Zoro walked into town. Hand and hand walking down the streets. People looked at them with curious looks and unbroken stares. Sanji and Zoro walked up to the church and opened the doors. Inside stood the six highest priests in the world, Smoker, Usopp, Tashigi, Hina, Spandam, and Sengoku. 

"You said if I could find a demon, you would speak to them." Sanji said. 

"All I see is an ordinary man beside you." 

Zoro chuckled, as his tail and wings appeared on his back and all four horns grew out of his head. 

"I am here to talk." Zoro said. 

"That's impossible! I sent all demons back to the underworld! How are you still-" 

Sengoku raised his hand having Spandam shut up. 

"We are not dealing with no normal demon. But Asura himself." 

"Asura? Sir you can't believe that this man is-" 

Sengoku glared at him, Spandam gulped. He turned back to the winged man. 

"Asura, you've come to talk but your men have been hidden on the outskirts of the town." 

"In case this talk. Doesn't come out in anyone's favor. And war is our only answer to have all of us live in peace once more." 

Sengoku held out his hand as Zoro was engulfed in flames before they died down and he was in his demon form. 

"Come with me." 

Zoro followed Sengoku down into a room. While the priests, and Sanji. Stood outside. It was too quiet. Smoker held his ear to the door listening. But. He pulled back looking at the door. 

"It's quiet, no one is saying anything." He said. 

Spandam grabbed Sanji by the collar and pinned him to the wall. 

"If you wouldn't of said anything we would of won against the demons already and we wouldn't of been in this mess." Spandam growled. 

"Let me go." Sanji spat. 

Spandam pushed him against the wall, "It's your fault! Why do you care about them so much! Why do you want there kind living with us?!" 

"Screw you." 

Spandam pushed him again before putting this hands around his neck and strangling him. Usopp tried to push him off along with Smoker. Hina and Tashigi exchanged looks before looking back to the door. 

"Answer me!" Spandam snarled. 

Sanji's blue eyes met Spandam's teeth grit and clawing at his gloved hands. 

"Because I love him." Sanji said through his teeth. 

Spandam's eyes widened before dropping Sanji. He coughed holding onto his throat gasping for air. Spandam grabbed him by his hair and tossed him outside. Sanji pulled himself up only to be pushed down again. 

"Spandam stop it!" Usopp cried. 

"Shut up! He's to be punished for falling in love with a demon. If you know what's good for you, stand back or I'll punish you too!" 

Usopp bit his lip, as Spandam pulled out his sword. He placed it to Sanji's neck. Sanji rolled his head looking over at Usopp. 

"Thank you, for standing beside me." Sanji smiled. 

Usopp sniffled as he slumped to the ground. Spandam raised the sword about to decapitate him. When a dark bullet knocked the blade out of his hand. Spandam turned to Zoro standing at the top of the steps. Sengoku stood beside him. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Sengoku spoke. 

"My lord, one of our own has betrayed us. And has fallen in love with the demon that resides next to you." Spandam spoke, "Release him from your spell you demon." 

Zoro crossed his arms, "I have no power over his emotions or feelings, along with my own with the man that lies under your foot. Harm one more hair on his head. And I will make sure you regret it. Let him up." 

Spandam let Sanji up, he got up brushing himself off. Zoro looked over at Sengoku. 

"I believe we have come to an agreement." He said. 

Sengoku nodded, "We will have the demons stay and live among us once more. And they don't have to wear the glint magic. In exchange for their protection and medicine." 

Wiper grumbled crossing his arms, "Apparently they are going to let us live up here now." 

"Wait." 

Wiper turned to a witch stepping out, she held her gas ball looking inside. 

"We must hurry. The king will need us." She spoke. 

"What? What's going on?" Wiper asked. 

Her blue eyes flicked up to him, "We are running out of time." 

She ran down the hill holding her cloak close, Wiper and the troops moved out following behind her.  
Zoro looked up to the army slowly approaching. 

"I assure you, they won't hurt you." Zoro said, "My commander is, a hot head. And burns on a short fuse." 

Zoro stepped down to Sanji who slowly approached him. Sanji met him at the bottom of the stairs as they embraced.

"This is going to have a happy ending after all." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro chuckled and held his cheeks, "And we can be together again." 

Sanji smiled hints of tears pricked the corner of his eyes. 

"Sanji!" A woman called. 

He turned only to be shot in his back, Sanji winced falling to his knees Zoro glared up at Spandam holding a light gun. 

"Traitor!" Spandam called. 

Zoro knelt down to Sanji, he held his side grunting at the pain. He pulled his hand back, his hand covered in blood. He looked up at Zoro. 

"Shit, Chopper!" Zoro called. 

Zoro tried to help Sanji up but he couldn't pick him up. The wound was just getting worse. Sanji lied on the cobble stone bleeding out. 

"Z-Zoro. I." Sanji swallowed. 

He reached out putting his hand on Zoro's cheek, Zoro placed his hand on Sanji's 

"I'm sorry, thi-" 

"Shut up. I'm glad I met you." Sanji winced, "I love you. I'm glad. I met you." 

Sanji's eyes watered as a tear rolled down his cheek, Zoro clutched onto his hand when he went limp. 

"Sanji!" Zoro cried, "Don't leave me!" 

He scooped Sanji up and embraced him. The woman walked up to them and removed her hood. Her black hair fluttered in the wind as her blue eyes filled with tears. Chopper trotted up a moment later panting heavily. 

"We- didn't make it." She said. 

Zoro sniffled holding Sanji close, he looked up to Spandam still holding the gun. 

"I want his head." Zoro growled.


	9. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji had lost his life leaving Zoro to fight in the war. But with a help of a few friends they might bring him back. And maybe another.

There was a loud war cry as the preists tried to protect Spandam. Usopp didn't fight back, he maneuvered through them up to Zoro. A dark Ora was surrounding him as he buried his head in Sanji's neck. 

"Zoro, come with me." Usopp said. 

He turned to Chopper and the woman. 

"You guys too. Bring Sanji." 

Zoro scooped up Sanji as they walked into the church. He opened a trap door under the carpet in the church floor. Zoro went down first before Robin and Chopper. Usopp looked around before going down himself shutting the door and lighting a match. They walked down a dark tunnel with the brief light of the match. 

"Robin, it's good to see you after all this time." Usopp said. 

"Yes, I am, glad, to be back with you all. In my home town. I came back to help. But. I was too late." Robin said.   
Usopp hissed as the match burned his fingers. He lit another as Zoro held Sanji closer to him a tear rolled down his cheek onto Sanji's forehead. It all seemed like a bad dream he couldn't wake up from. Usopp pushed open a door leading them behind the church to the forest. 

"Hurry, this way." Usopp said. 

They followed him down into the forest. Usopp seemed to be following something, a very faint transparent string. It wrapped around tree's and lead deeper into the forest. Until they got to a small pool of crystal clear water kept together by white stone and a few leaves floating in the water. Usopp stood aside and looked up at Zoro. 

"It's, for Sanji. Put him in there." Usopp said. 

Zoro walked up the few steps before the pool of water. Zoro stepped in trudging to the middle and set Sanji in the cool water. Usopp stepped up to him handing him a dagger. A holy dagger. Zoro looked at the weapon before up to Usopp. 

"I need you to mix your blood with the water." 

He took the knife cutting his palm open, dripping his blood into the water. Before Zoro stepped back out of the water, it turned into a deep red. Sanji lied in the red water, eyes shut and his hands on his stomach. 

"You idiot!" 

They turned to Spandam walking up to them. Zoro pulled out one his swords and pointed it at him. 

"Take one more step, and I'll cut your head off." 

Robin pulled on her hood and pulled out a little book, "Distract him, Usopp forgot one final ingredient. Just keep him away from me. Chopper. I nodded you to stitch up his wound." 

"Got it." 

Zoro and Usopp stood before Spandam, Usopp drew his sling shot and pointed it at Spandam. Chopper got into the water pulling out his little medical kit bag. Spandam pointed a gun at Chopper and fired. Only to have the bullet be split in two and drop to the ground. Zoro placed the third sword in his mouth, his teeth gritting the fabric and anger seething through him. 

"You son of a bitch." Zoro growled. 

"Now you don't have a reason to stay up here. You can go be with the rest of your people and stay out of our way!"   
Zoro slashed at Spandam only to have him get away just in time. Spandam looked back to the broken ground and swallowed thickly. Zoro pointed his sword at him and looked up to Chopper and Robin. She was chanting out spells as a bubble formed around the pool. Sanji lifted up along with the water. The water surrounded Sanji engulfing him in the water as he was lifted above the pool. Spandam shot at Zoro's head, having Zoro stumble off as Usopp shot at him. Zoro rubbed at his head seeing his blood smear on his hand. 

"That's it. Usopp. Move." Zoro growled. 

A dark menicing Ora surrounded Zoro. 

"Zoro! Don't do it! You can't control that form! You may have defeated Mihawk with that form but you still can't control it!" Chopper cried. 

Zoro glared over at Chopper, "What do I have to live for? Once I take care of him, tranquilize me." 

Chopper nodded slightly as Zoro roared and the black Ora engulfed him. There was a low growl as Usopp backed up as the darkness grew bigger and bigger. Then it started to die down. There eyes widened to Zoro with three heads and nine arms. He howled with a dark look on his face outstretching his wings. He placed back the third sword in all of his mouthes before glaring down at Spandam. 

"Asura." Usopp muttered. 

"Usopp! Get out of his way!" Chopper cried. 

He staggered up as Spandam tried to shoot at him. But it seemed to fail, he held out his hand chanting spells and firing the golden light at him but. It seemed to deflect off his dark red skin. Spandam started to panic as Asura started to approach him. He struck at him, creating the ground to crumble and Spandam just to dodge in time. He looked over to Asura growling. He sheathed his swords before grabbing each of his limbs. 

"Don't! I didn't! He just broke our rules I had to do what we were bond to law to do." Spandam cried. 

Asura started to pull at his limbs when a ball of shocking light struck Asura's back. He turned to the other priests holding weapons at him all lined up next to Sengoku. 

"Set Spandam down and let him go and we will forget about this whole mess." 

Another of Asura's hands took Spandam's head, and started to squeeze slowly. 

"He can't hear you, you can't reason with him in this form." Chopper cried. 

They started to fire at Asura having him growl and throw Spandam at them. They were knocked down at Asura drew his swords. Just before he could reach them. A large wall of fire broke out before him, he turned to a blonde holding out his hand with red skin curled horns and a set of smaller ones before them. His wings outstretched and a tail with a heart end flicking slowly behind him. He opened his blue eyes and looked down to Asura. He wore the same vest, spandex shorts and thigh high boots as he stepped up to the ledge of the pool. 

"Diable Jambe." Asura muttered. 

He stepped down approaching Asura, and removed the sword from his lips. He smiled softly before kissing him softly. 

"Asura." Jambe said, "After all these years, I've finally awoken. I'm glad to see you haven't changed." 

"Robin, what's going on?" Usopp asked. 

Robin smiled softly, "Long long ago, there lived two types of demons. Sodomy and Libidine races. The ruler of the Sodomy demons was in fact, Asura, and the ruler of the Libidine was Diable Jambe. They grew a strong hate for one another and there hatred only grew stronger."

"Then why are they-" 

"One day in the battle, Asura, had pinned down Jambe and held his sword above his head. Ready to pierce through his skull. Jambe asked one wish before he was to be killed before his enemy. He wished to see his face. Of course Asura thought it was stupid wish for a demon to see the face of his killer. But Asura removed his helmet and. Instantly Jambe fell in love with him. Asura thought that if he should see his face why can't he see his? And Asura removed the skull mask and they were both taken by each other. The war had ended and Jambe and Asura had been together for a long time. Until. Jambe was killed one night while Asura was away training his troops." 

Usopp looked back to them embracing and clutching each other for dear life. 

"When Asura Lost Jambe, he lost control of his power and became." 

"Zoro." Usopp muttered. 

Robin smiled, "And since we brought back Sanji, we also brought back Diable Jambe."

"So, they really were meant to be together after all." 

She giggled, as the fire wall faded as Asura and Jambe turned to the cowering priests. There was a dark Ora around them before they shrunk to there normal size. Sanji stood holding Zoro's hand with both of there tails batting angerly. 

"We shall forget what had happened as we will live on the surface and also in the underworld." Zoro said. 

There was a loud cheering as the Warriors cried out in victory. Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji's shoulders and pulled out a glass orb. A portal opened as Zoro lead him up to it. 

"Let me show you our new home." Zoro cocked a smile, "Jambe."


	10. New Homes and New Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji are now living in the underworld flowing there dreams.

Zoro turned to Usopp and pointed to him. 

"You want to come with us?" Zoro asked. 

He looked around before pointing to himself, "Me?" 

"Come on Usopp, you can do whatever you'd like." Sanji smiled. 

"You'd really let me come?" Usopp asked. 

Chopper trotted up to them and went into the portal. Usopp followed in, Zoro and Sanji took hands before going in themselves. 

It's been two months now. 

"You idiots can't get a simple recipe right?!" Sanji barked. 

Sanji was the head chef in the kitchen of the castle. Yet alone the King alongside Zoro. Sanji rubbed his temples and went through step by step what to do. Usopp became a great painter to serve under Zoro and Sanji. He tapped down the halls holding another painting before knocking on Zoro's doors. 

"Enter." Zoro called. 

Usopp pushed open the doors as Zoro turned to Usopp holding a painting. 

"Oh Usopp, it's good to see you." 

"I present you a gift for taking me into your kingdom." Usopp called. 

Zoro cocked a brow before Usopp turned the painting to Asura and Diable Jambe. He smiled taking the painting and looking to the centaur man with a horn sticking out of his forehead. 

"It suits you." Zoro smirked. 

Usopp smiled, "I'm still getting used to this form but thank you for letting me have my dream." 

Zoro chuckled, "I owe you so much, and you still serve under me. I thank you." 

He pulled on his cloak and clipped it together. 

"You going somewhere?" Usopp asked. 

"Why yes, I have some important business to take care of." Zoro hummed opening his window. 

"Might I ask what?" 

"A new life will be born. That is all." 

Zoro hopped up into the window before jumping off and flying over the castle. Demons were now able to come and see Zoro and Sanji. By saying thanks or just by visiting for a while. Zoro landed outside the kitchen before he entered. He smelled the room and smirked to Sanji stepping out. 

"Oh, is it that time already?" Sanji asked. 

"Yes, Robin will be expecting us." Zoro said. 

Sanji hung up his apron, and he changed his outfit into a dark black suit and a red button up along with a tie. Zoro didn't like his change in outfit but. He could change it whenever he liked so he could let him have his fun. For now. Sanji took Zoro's hand as they left going into the kingdom. 

"So Asura." Sanji hummed, "Your not alone no more. And you've come out of your shell. And now you've got me." 

Zoro hummed pulling him closer as he tossed a crystal ball opening a portal. 

"And, it was worth the whole accident." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji smiled before entering the portal and ended up at a tree house. Sanji smiled before looking up at the blue sky. Zoro stepped out a moment later retaking Sanji's hand. 

"I knew you would come." 

Robin smiled softly as they approached her. 

"Come, let's start the process." 

They headed inside it was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside.

"So, you wish to start your lives, am I right?" Robin asked.

"You can do that right?" Sanji asked sitting on the couch. 

"I can do anything."

Zoro sat beside Sanji wrapping his arm around his hips and pulled him closer. Robin pulled out a basket and put a small blanket into it. 

"Alright I need some of your hair and your blood." She said. 

A little metal tray floated over to them with a couple of tubes and a pair of scissors. Sanji took the scissors before clipping some of Zoro's hair. 

"Place it in the tube along with your blood. It will be mixed together anyway." 

Sanji placed the hair into Zoro's tube. Zoro took the scissors from Sanji about to cut his blonde hair but Sanji stopped him. 

"Wait." Sanji said. 

He ran his fingers through his bangs when a shorter strand of hair fell onto his nose. 

"Cut that one." Sanji said. 

Zoro took the strand of hair clipping off an inch and Sanji let his bangs fall back into place. 

"why cut the shortest one?" Zoro asked. 

"I like having one of them being shorter, I don't know why. I just do." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro chuckled putting the blonde hair into the tube. They traded tubes as Zoro was trying to cut himself on the scissors. But. His skin was too thick. 

"You got something I can cut myself on?" Zoro asked. 

Robin perked up from pouring a powder into the basket. 

"Oh. Right. One moment." She said. 

A blade was lifted from her side and floated over to them. Zoro took the blade and cut open the palm of his hand. Sanji winced holding his hands. 

"Do I have to cut open my hands?" Sanji asked. 

"A finger, or-" 

"I got this." Zoro said licking his palm. 

His tube was filled with some of his blood and green hair. 

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?" Sanji asked scooting away. 

Zoro set the tube in the holster before pinning Sanji down on the couch. He smirked before kissing him softly, then he trailed down his cheek to his neck. Kissing and licking at the skin. Before he bit down making Sanji gasp and clutch onto Zoro. Zoro took the tube from Sanji's hands letting his blood trickle down into the tube. 

"That hurt you jerk." Sanji muttered. 

"Did you want to hurt those precious hands of yours?" Zoro hummed. 

Sanji sighed, before Zoro licked at Sanji's wound healing itself, he pulled off putting the tube next to his and the tray floated off. 

"Don't wipe it off, your going to reopen it." Zoro said. 

Sanji pursed his lips as Zoro wrapped his arms around the back of the couch. Robin took the tubes and swirled them. She added one more ingredient into the basket making a small explosion and smoke filled the room. 

"I add the blood and hair of a lust demon." She called. 

She poured Sanji's blood and hair into the basket having a small light break out. 

"I add the blood and hair of a sodomy demon." She said. 

As she poured Zoro's blood the smoke began to crawl back to the basket then it puffed up and took its final form. Sanji sat clutching onto Zoro's leg watching as Robin stood looking in the basket. 

"Strange." She muttered. 

"What? What is it?" Sanji asked. 

She smiled softy, "I think we have created another species of demon." 

Sanji smiled softly as she picked up the basket and brought it towards them. 

"I present to you, your son. The demon of seduction." 

They stood to find a little boy with legs of a deer. His hair was green and had curled horns like Sanji's. A fawn baby boy half human but having two deer legs.

"He's beautiful." Sanji muttered. 

The boys eyes opened seeing two beautiful blue eyes. He smiled reaching up for them before laughing. Sanji chuckled picking up the small boy and holding him. 

"What are we going to name him?" Sanji asked. 

"Satori. A fine warrior, and one day a fine King." Zoro smirked. 

The boy smiled as Zoro let the boy play with his fingers. 

"How much do I owe you?" Zoro asked.

"Call us even." Robin smiled softly. 

"Thank you." Sanji smiled. 

The two walked out of the tree house and outside. Satori was already fast asleep with his tail curled around Sanji's arm. His tail had some fur around the tip. 

"We created, this. Our son." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro smiled and kissed Sanji's forehead, before rubbing his thumb over Satori's cheek. 

"Let's have a ball, invite everyone we know to see our son." Zoro said. 

"That's actually a good idea." Sanji said. 

Zoro, Sanji and Satori went back to the kingdom to announce the ball. Which the whole kingdom was there. Zoro and Sanji sat on the throne with a curtain around a cradle. Zoro kissed the back of Sanji's hand watching people gather and have a good time. Sanji chuckled leaning over and kissing Zoro's cheek. 

"Relax, they will love him." Sanji smiled. 

As it seemed everyone was there, Sanji got up to enter the curtain as Zoro stood. He gained attention of the kingdom who cheered and called out to him. Zoro raised his hand quieting them. 

"I'd like to announce the main reason why I called you all out here." Zoro said. 

Sanji pulled back the curtain holding the baby boy, Zoro looked over to them as the boy looked around the castle. Sanji took Zoro's side having the demons gather up to get a closer look at the new species. 

"This is Satori the seduction demon." Sanji said. 

They admired and cheered for the baby boy. Satori laughed and waved to the crowd. Sanji smiled putting him in his arm while Satori chewed on his tail. He looked up to Zoro before reaching over to him. 

"Zoro, he wants you to hold him." Sanji smiled. 

He looked over to Satori with a small smile on his face. Zoro smiled taking the boy and pacing him on his hip. Sanji went down to mingle with the guests before getting pulled down onto the dance floor. Zoro smirked before snapping his fingers and Sanji's clothes changed back to the spandex shorts, thigh high boots, and the skin tight vest. He squeaked before snapping his head over to Zoro. 

"I'll get you for this." Sanji growled. 

Once the party was over, Satori had gotten a room in Zoro and Sanji's room. A secret room behind the bookshelf. Sanji sat on there bed taking off his boots before looking over at Zoro. 

"Your not worried about him?" Sanji asked. 

"Why would I be? I'm destined to die once Satori gets to the age." Zoro said. 

"I don't want you to die, I'll be all alone." Sanji said. 

Zoro turned to Sanji clutching the covers. A tear rolled down his cheek, Zoro reached out and wiped it away. 

"Sanji, I won't leave you for a very long time. You understand? Sure I might die in the future. But so will you. I lost you once, I don't plan on losing you a second time. But. Let's not think about that now. Satori is still just a child and has no clue of the future. He is living the moment. Like we should. Okay?" Zoro said cupping Sanji's cheek. 

Sanji smiled before embracing Zoro, he embraced back kissing his forehead. Sanji pulled back looking up at Zoro. 

"Zoro, we have a kid. But we're not even married." Sanji said.

"What's that?" Zoro asked. 

"Marriage is bringing us together forever and everyone would know." Sanji said. 

"Oh, you want to be married?" 

Sanji nodded, "If that's possible here." 

"It is. But it doesnt matter. We already are. Well technically." 

"How" 

"Asura and Jambe are. Since they live in us. Which makes us married." Zoro said. 

"They were?" 

"Of course, well you don't have Jambe's memories. But I still have Asura's." 

Sanji smirked, "I do have Jambe's memories, but how they were wed might be a little different." 

Sanji snapped his fingers as Zoro's clothes vanished. Zoro smirked as Sanji lied back on the bed. 

"It goes a little something like this right?" Sanji hummed. 

Zoro smirked pinning Sanji to the bed, "Refresh my memory." 

Sanji chuckled wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck and kissed him. Sanji felt hands all over, between his legs, on his hips and two more unbuttoning his vest. He pulled back to come face to face with Asura. 

"Jambe." He growled. 

"No I'm Sanji." Sanji hummed. 

"Let me see him again." 

"I don't know how to summon him." 

Asura growled before kissing Sanji again. There was a slight shift as Asura pulled back to Jambe. 

"Looking for me sweetheart?" Jambe hummed running his finger down his jaw. 

Asura growled having Jambe chuckle. 

"You don't scare me anymore." 

Asura smirked, "I wasn't trying to." 

"You hear what they were talking about?" 

Asura removed his hands before pinning Jambe's hands above his head. Before kissing Jambe on his cheek neck and shoulder. 

"What are you talking about?" Asura asked. 

"They want to be married, and did you see our son. He's beautiful." 

Asura chuckled pulling back, "Yeah, that kid is amazing." 

"I think we should help them out." 

"What? Why?" 

Jambe pursed his lips, "We're back together now aren't we? We owe them. So. Shall we wed them?" 

Asura smirked, "Gladly." 

Once morning broke, Sanji was curled with Zoro. He yawned sitting up to find marks on his skin. Like some tribal marks on his arms and chest. Along with a ring around his finger. Sanji turned to Zoro who shared the same markings and the ring on his finger. 

"Thank you." Sanji muttered


End file.
